There appears to be an increased acceptance of cremation as a means for treating human and other animal remains. There exists any of a number of ways for dealing with the ashes produced by such cremation of human or other animal remains. In some instance the cremated remains may be interred or placed in a columbarium, a place for the respectful storage of urns that hold a deceased's cremated remains. Alternately, the cremated remains may be returned to family or other loved ones for scattering or other forms of disposition.
Published U.S. Patent Application 20080083102 by Johnson entitled Structure and Method for Connecting Cremation Ashes With Living Plants discloses a device for connecting cremation ashes with a living plant that includes a vessel for holding the cremated remains and a memorial structure connected to the plant positioned in a cavity of the plant. The structure is meant to create a living memorial for the deceased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,463 to Hojaji entitled Methods to Solidify Cremation Ash discloses converting residual bones and ashes from the cremation process of deceased humans and animals into solid objects containing glass, ceramics, clay based materials, or composites such as materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,195 to Sucharski entitled Apparatus for the Ventilation, Filtration and Collection of Cremated Remains Dust Produced During Processing discloses an apparatus for comminuting cremation remains hat includes a stand having a support for the comminuting apparatus and built in vents which communicate with a blower motor to draw in all of the resulting dust and other contaminants resulting from this process. A series of filters are placed in communication with the vents to trap all pollutants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,548 to Rahill entitled Method and Apparatus for Comminuting Cremation Remains discloses a processing drum having a rotatable comminuting blade driven by a shaft extending into the drum. An ashpan is rotatably positioned so as to move into and out of engagement with the drum for charging the drum with cremation remains for further handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,347 to Elkin entitled Crematory Ash Grinder discloses a mechanism for crushing and grinding cremated remains the ground cremation remains falling through apertures in the grinding disk into a funnel for collection in an urn positioned below the grinder.
It has been observed that when a family member or other loved one is charged with scattering or disposition of the cremated remains, the handling of the cremated remains, in some instances, may prove to be an uncomfortable experience. Even so there appears to be no reliable solution to assist individuals in performing this solemn and often emotional duty.
While any number of devices have been developed that are directed to various aspects of cremation and the treatment of cremated remains, still there is a need for a device that would assist a family member or other individual charged with scattering of the cremated remains. Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a device for scattering cremated human or other animal remains.